


Telll the world I'm coming home

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, OTRA tour, Pouting, larry romance, louis misses zayn, moping, we all miss zayn tbh, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misses Zayn and wants him back on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telll the world I'm coming home

'I'll be back soon buddy, I promise okay?' Louis pouted as Zayn is saying his goodbye. Tour life was getting stressful, but there had been some cheating rumours going around and the boys weren't getting the support they needed from their fans and it seemed as though it was to much for Zayn, and so he decided to quit tour for a bit, just to clear his head. 'M'gonna miss you Zayn, you know  that. right?' Louis almost whimpers. He hated it, to see his best mate crack under pressure it hurt the Doncaster boy so much, but unfortunatly it proved to much for his East Yorkshire friend and he had to leave and Louis was so upset. 'It'll only be a few days, and we'll text yeah, and remember you have H alright?'  pulls Louis in for one more tight hug and a kiss to the side of his head, before walking over to his car and driving to the airport, as Louis watches with sad eyes, before getting back into the tour bus and walking into Harrys tight embrace with a sad smile. 'S'only for a few days baby, you'll be fine darling, alright?' Harry gently pulls his boyfriends head up and looks him in the eyes,  before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips and bringing him in for another hug. 'Love you H.' 'Love you too sweet pea.' Harry replies giving a kiss to the top of Louis' head.

Things were going fine, they were great, that was until their first show without Zayn. Louis was frantic, he was asked to do Zayn's solo in clouds but, one look around the stadium and seeing how much suport there was for him, he just couldnt do it, he signalled a choppin motion to the boys, before running off stage as he felt tears in his eyes. He saw Liam jogging off stage, and toward Louis as he hugs the smaller boy. 'I miss him so much Li, I couldn't do his solo, no one can except him Li and to see how much support he got tonight and-' 'I know Lou, hey, shh, shh, we all miss him, yeah buddy? I know you miss him more than anyone, because he's your best friend, but it's only a couple of days okay?' Liam felt Louis nod softly against his chest and he breaths out. 'C'mon then, let's go back out there yeah?' Liam smiled and Louis sniffs wiping his nose and any stray tears before smiling and nodding and going out to finish the concert.

After they had finished, Louis was cuddling with Harry when his phone started ringing and he picked it up confused, but squealed and jumped up, excited, when Zayn's name flashed on the screen. 'Z!' Louis cries and he hears his best friend laugh on the other end of the line. 'Hi Lou, y'alright?' His Bradford accent rings into Louis' ear and Louis almost cries. 'Miss you so much Zee.' He whimper. 'Aw Lou, I'm so sorry bro, s'that what the concert thing was about?' He asked sympathetically and Louis sniffs 'y'saw that?' And Zayn made a humming noise. 'they wanted me to do your solo in clouds.' Louis muttered quietly 'one look around the stadium and I couldn't do it Z. There was so much support for you Zayn, a few of 'em even made your name out of lights.' He chuckles wetley. 'Oh Lou.' Zayn sighed. 'I know Zee only a couple more days right?' 'Yeah only a couple more babes.' Zayn promised sincearly and Louis lets a tear roll down his face. 'Alright bro, I'll see ya later yeah? Love you lots and I miss you and so do the others kay?' Louis sniffs. 'Don't go cryin' on me babes, I love and miss all of you boys too, bye love.' And then he's gone and Louis sort of deflates as he hears a click of the door and he looks uo breifly to see Harry. 'S'okay baby, only a couple more days.' Harry promises, just like Zayn did a few moments ago and Louis pulls himself up to kiss Harry. 'Love you, sorry for being such a whiney boyfriend.' Louis sighed. 'Hey, hey now none of that darling, I love you too okay? You miss your best friend, thats all baby and that's fine okay? I love you Lou.' With another kiss, they sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying eachothers presents.

'Listen Zee, this is really taking a toll on him, is there any way you can get back any earlier. I'm someone worried, everytime he wakes up he always asks 'is Zee back yet?' And it breaks my heart every time i say no.' Harry whispers in the phone, Louis had been in his bunk, sulking all day because his best friend's still not back and he is finally asleep but Harry is worried. Zayn sighs 'is he really that bad?' 'Yeah.' Harry tells him. 'If he's that bad… there's a flight in about an hour, I will get on that okay?' Relif coursed through Harry's body, thinking about how happy his boy is going to be. 'Thank you, thank you so much Zee I-' 'Haz?' A raspy voice behind him whispered. 'Listen I got to go text me when you have arrived kay, thanks a bunch.' Harry whispers quickly before tuning to his adorable boyfriend. Hair develishe, puffy eyes and pouty lips, Harry couldn't help cooing at his boyfriend as he cuddles him into his chest. 'Who were you talkin' to Haz?' The small boy asked into Harry's chest. 'No one baby, it's nothing you need to worry about.' Louis yawns cutely and Harry smiles fondly. 'You still tired sweet cheeks?'He presses a lingering kiss to his lovers hair and gets another yawn in response. 'Go back to sleep beautiful, come on I'll walk you.' he presses a sweet kiss to Louis' lips and takes him back to his bunk. 'Sweet dreams baby, I love you.' Louis was already asleep so Harry kisses his forehead and creeps back to the living room with a sigh.

'Lou?'

'Lou?'

'Wake up.'

'Zee?'

'Hey buddy.' Zayn smiles and Louis shoots up, wrapping his arms around his best friends neck. 'Zayn! I missed you so much oh my God, how are you? How did you get here? How-' 'Hey, hey, shh babes calm down lovely, I'm here Lou.' He consoles his friend. 'God I missed you.' Louis breaths as tears cascaded down his face, hitting Zayn's shoulder and they hold each other quietly. 'You can thank your boyfriend mate, said you were destrought.' Louis blushes. 'Shut up I wasn't destrought.' Louis mimicked Zayn and they giggled quietly. 'Come on then, let's get you out of here lovey.' Zayn holds a hand out for the doncaster boy and he takes it. 'Lets go.' Louis smiles and they head to the living room. 'Zayn!' Everyome cheers and Louis smiles happil, walking over to Harry, watching as his band mates reunite. 'Thank you.' Louis murmers, bringing his head up to kiss Harry on the lips. 'I couldn't stand you being sad anymore, it broke my heart.' Harry brings his hand to run his hand through Louis' hair. 'I love you, thank you so much H.' Louis smiles up at Harry. 'i love you too gorgeous, now go see your best friend baby.' Harry pecks Louis' lips once more, patting his bum playful and Louis goggles before going over to Zayn. 'So, what did you get up to when you decided to abandoned our poor souls?' Louis asks dramatically abf everyone laughs as Zayn launches into the story of his time away.


End file.
